


No One Likes Kissing a Bad Pair of Lips

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick keeps licking his lips and Jason's not gonna kiss him if he keeps that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Likes Kissing a Bad Pair of Lips

“Keep licking your lips like that and they’re going to dry out.” Jason remarks, the scoff obvious in his tone.

“Shut up. I’ll do what I want.” Dick argues, licking his lips once more just to irk him. Ignoring the fact that the wind is making his lips more chapped.

“No one likes kissing dried, cracked lips.”

“No one likes kissing an ash tray either.”

“Touche. I guess we’re no good to each other then,” Jason says casually, turning away from their lookout spot.

Dick stays for a moment. Letting a heartbeat pass before looking up from his spot, his mouth poised open for a response when Jason’s mouth is over his.

Whatever Dick wanted to say is quickly forgotten as he kisses his brother back. It’s all tongue and teeth, teasing and hungry, as they both try to restrain themselves. But it’s hard when the temptation to drop patrol and strip themselves bare on top of the roof is highly appealing.

For a minute, Dick forgets his chapped lips, and that Jason’s tongue tastes like smoke in his mouth, and instead let’s himself get swept away by the kiss. It’s hot and sweet, and lights a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that warms its way to the tip of his toes. All he knows is that Jason is all over him, his lips sucking and bruising on his and all he wants is to wrap his arms around Jason’s thick neck and let Jason devour him.

Jason’s warm breath is suddenly on his skin as he draws away. His mouth swelled and used from their kiss. A smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“I was wrong.” he breathes out, a slight catch to his voice.

“About what?” Dick asks, panting softly, touching Jason’s chin lightly. His eyes still drawn to Jason’s mouth, wishing he’d shut up and kiss him again.

“I like kissing dried lips.” He grins.

Dick blinks behind the mask, a smile slowly spreading on his face. “And maybe I don’t mind kissing an ash tray either. Maybe, though, I might still need convincing.” He teases, his thumb stroking the curve of Jason’s bottom lip.

“Care for another demonstration?”

“Yes, please.”

And Dick sighs in content as Jason leans in and kisses him again.

Just five more minutes, and then it’s back to work, Dick promises himself. Gotham can wait for five minutes.


End file.
